Field of the Invention
This invention relates cognitive science, psychology, and artificial intelligence. More particularly, it relates the tools and technology used to improve learning ability, diagnoses of changes in cognitive impairment, and education systems.
Description of Related Art
Traditionally, neuroscience as a biological study of the brain and mind, and cognitive science as a psychological approach to studying the mind and how we acquire knowledge. While these methods have, in the past, provided ways to study the brain and mind, they are often invasive, expensive, cumbersome, and/or limited in application. The present invention, however, provides a new way, using network technology to study the brain/mind and cognitive science.
Network Science has been emerging because our lives are intimately tied to different types of networks, whether it is social networks, transportation networks, or neural networks. To use Network Science methodology to study the mind and cognitive development, knowledge needs to be expressed as a network of concepts.
Therefore, what is needed is a non-invasive, low-cost, and environmentally friendly tool for studying cognitive science and psychology that uses network science as its basis. A study of cognitive science using the word mapping of the present invention can be done quickly, with almost no environmental constraints, and can be done anywhere, in any Language, in any combination of languages, with no limitations on age or language ability. The changes in the outcomes can be easily monitored over time, and the difference can be compared across individuals.